Eastaria
Overview Here in the Eastern Empire, Queen Jacquie Marie Antoinette rules her people with a unique blend of grace and raunchiness. It's no secret that the people of the east are the most sexually active of the Sapphirian Empire, something Jacquie claims to attribute to her french heritage. Even so her people are friendly enough and it is that friendliness and her kingdom's 'city of lights' capital that keeps the tourist dollars pouring into the kingdom, among other things. Queen Jacquie can be found perusing her collection of fine arts and valuables within her palace walls and if you cannot find her there she and her royal guard will probably be found venturing the jungles of her kingdom. Some would call her "The Monkey Queen" due to her affinity for venturing through the branches of the trees. Others would call her brutal names in ethnic tongues, (and then promptly be executed by Gregory for turning their back upon their queen). One way or another the fact is that in the Eastern Kingdom, you are no stranger to danger or to a "happy ending". Do not let the Eastarians' playful nature fool you; the Eastarians are also fierce warriors, and experts in guerrilla warfare. Using the jungles they call home, the well-trained soldiers of the Eastarian Militia are quick to put down any threat that comes into their domain. Members of the militia are known for their agility and flexibility, able to scale tall trees and leap from branch to branch. Though they pose no significant presence in any of the major cities, be wary; you may have a set of eyes watching you from the darkness of the jungles beyond. Major Cities Versailles On the edge of the jungles lies the heart of the Eastern Empire; Versailles is the capital of Eastaria, sometimes called the Pleasure Capital of the Isles. As the French love to live large, their architecture immediately reflects this; Versailles is littered with impressive landmarks like museums and impressive church spires that tower over most of the city. Since it is so far away from common civilization, the Eastarians use this place as the center of their operations, whether it be for business or pleasure; though, usually pleasure. Though brothels are the main spice of such entertainment, the Eastarian culture hosts a lucrative film industry akin to Pre-War Hollywood. Roubaix As is with all of the cities in Eastaria, Roubaix is deep in the jungles. Unlike the other cities, Roubaix's primary focus is not on the pleasure industry. The main attraction is the Eastarian Prison, where the worst of the worst are kept locked up. Those locked up in the prison are either awaiting judgment from Sapphirian, or have been sentenced to suffer in prison for the rest of their miserable days. Due to its location, escape attempts are a rarity; though who manage to escape often find themselves killed by the prison guards, or the wildlife in the jungle. Aside from the prison, most of the city is meant to house the families of guards, and of course the sparse brothel for lonely workers. La Rochelle Located near the border and right on the fringe of the jungles, La Rochelle is often the first stop into the East Jungles. Since this is true, it's considered a popular tourist attraction. The full French culture is on display here, with fine dining and fine wines and towering structures that have long since melded with nature. Some of said structures are built into the trees; treehouses sprawl across the upper canopy, connected by sturdy bridges that have withstood the test of time. Should one come to visit here, it is expected that they visit the rest of what Eastaria has to offer as well; the city is often visited by the Queen, who greets tourists with welcoming arms. Category:Kingdoms of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire